The Bountiful Love of a Tsundere
by Flygon Master
Summary: Love is a wonderful emotion meant to be shared with those closest to you, but if left bottled up inside it will continue to swell until you simply are unable to hold it all; Kagami is in need of an outlet for all her stored away love and who better to smother than a certain blue haired otaku?


_The air is warm today. It's carried softly to and fro by the gentle breeze of the early evening; it lightly ruffles our skirts as we stand on the roof of the school. The sky is such a pretty shade of orange and the clouds a light pink, much like the blush that decorates my face. I want to turn and see if her face is as surreal as mine is, but my neck won't turn and my feet refuse to move._

"It really is very pretty up here." _Her voice easily cuts through the tranquility of the silence as if an angel spoke through the beauty of the clouds._

_It has taken me a long time to reach this point, but I am still so afraid. After everything is said and done things will have changed after I speak; I just don't want things to change for the worse… But I cannot be a coward here; I have to finally speak my mind!_

"Konata…" _My voice came out like sigh, it often does that when I'm alone and feel this way, but it's enough to grab her full attention. I can feel her eyes on my back, but not in a pricing way and I decide it best to turn around and face her directly._

_She is absolutely stunning. The deep orange sky reflecting radiantly in her bright green eyes, the light accenting her hair is such a way that it looks fuller and more radiant, with a little bit of a darker hue then her usual cobalt blue. The light breeze gently ruffled her clothes and hair, making the whole image of her standing there surreal and almost dreamlike._

"Konata Izumi… I love you." _I spoke these words quietly, but with conviction. I spent weeks fighting with myself over these feelings and what I would say to her when the time came, but I don't have any doubts left anymore. I really do love this girl._

_Konata's eyes widen ever so slightly as she takes a step back; she quickly begins to fidget about straightening her clothes and hair, a very girly thing to do, witch is so very unlike her, but it brings a small smile to my lips. The bright red blush on her face tells the biggest story as she tries to compose herself._

"Kagami did you really mean that?" _Konata's voice comes out so mild and yet so angelic that it is hard for me to stay where I stand and not go hug the adorable little girl. Meekness is not something Konata shows very often and I have never even seen it to this level and I feel like I am the closest to this girl out of everyone she knows._

"Of course I did Konata; I have taken a lot of time to think and really look at these feelings I have for you…" _I say this while slowly stepping close to her, afraid if I make any sudden movements she might be scared away._ "…I know now that what I feel for you is love."

"But you always push my hugs away and you hit me a lot and…" _I silence her embarrassed mutterings with a softly placed finger to her lips. She looks up into my eyes with fear, but also with hope and maybe even a little bit of desire._

_I wonder how long she has been waiting for me to come to terms with how I feel. Has she been waiting for months, maybe even years? I'd feel so sorry for her, but when I think about it maybe this is all something new to her as well? Maybe she was just being playful and friendly since we are really the only close friends she has ever had…_

_That would make more sense wouldn't it? If I said that I loved her and she felt the same way about me she would have run into my arms or something to that nature, not back away and fidget. Right now I guess it doesn't matter because I have her and I refuse to let her go._

"I'm sorry Konata I was fighting with myself, but from now on I promise to show you all the love that I possible can… What do you say? Will you love me too?" _I ask this question in a whisper as my hands slide to gently rest on her shoulders as my eyes lock with her eyes and she says_:

"I don't know Kagami; you have been a wonderful friend, but accepting affection is hard for you… I guess I could try and we can see how things go?" _The longing and hopefulness in Konata's voice sealed the deal for me, but the fact that she feels I can't deliver on the love I have promised to her is a bit troubling._

_I pull her into a hug and take that answer as the one I want and hopefully over time I can prove to Konata that I am capable of holding all her love and then some._

* * *

**Ending Notes: Is this… It cannot be! Flygon-sama fell off the face of the earth a long time ago; he couldn't be posting the first chapter of a multi-chapter story could he!? Actually he could and is, how have you all been doing eh? I apologize it's been quite some time since I gave you anything good, but I hope you will enjoy this little story along with the bountiful fixes to some of my previous works!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**


End file.
